


Доктор Хаус — профессор ЗоТИ

by Telluride



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telluride/pseuds/Telluride
Summary: 1992-93 учебный год. Нападения на студентов, окаменевшие жертвы, паника, ужас — в том числе неизвестный Ужас Слизерина… Через несколько месяцев этого безобразия Дамблдор понимает, что надо что-то делать, пока Минни не разыскала в библиотеке кастрирующее проклятье.Итак, Локхарт уволен. Встречайте нового профессора ЗоТИ — доктора медицины Грегори Хауса, заведующего отделением диагностической магии в больнице Св. Мунго.





	Доктор Хаус — профессор ЗоТИ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [House, D.A.D.A](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451359) by [TimeLoopedPowerGamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLoopedPowerGamer/pseuds/TimeLoopedPowerGamer). 



Директор Дамблдор глядел через стол на профессора Хауса. Тот развалился боком в старинном кресле, которое запросто могло стоить кучу денег. Пожалуй, больше, чем он заработал за всю прошлую жизнь.

— Вы пропустили двенадцать уроков подряд, профессор Хаус. Это неприемлемо.

Хаус закатил глаза и откинулся ещё сильнее, запрокинув голову на один подлокотник и болтая здоровой ногой, перекинутой через другой:

— Единственный реальный пропуск был связан с личными проблемами. А именно — с личным нежеланием проводить это занятие. В течение учебного года каждый преподаватель имеет право пропустить три урока, так что извольте начинать ругаться не раньше, чем я пропущу ещё два, — он лицемерно качнул головой, как всегда делал при изложении раздражающе правильных формальных соображений. — А в остальных одиннадцати случаях я организовал замены, как и было сказано в том сборнике комиксов для учителей.

— Вы имеете в виду «Правила и руководства для преподавателей Хогвартса» сто третьей редакции, которые в последней печатной версии содержат триста семь страниц?

— Да, именно эту книжицу, — Хаус скроил очень серьёзную физиономию. — Неплохое чтиво для сортира.

Дамблдор проглядел лежащий перед ним пергамент и нахмурился:

— Четыре так называемых урока проводили люди, непонятно откуда взявшиеся. По-видимому, ваши случайные собутыльники из ближайшего кабака: только один из них явился в класс трезвым. Далее, мне доложили, что один из заменяющих учителей на самом деле был студентом четвёртого курса с Хаффлпаффа. Остальные же — дамы и один, кхм, _кавалер_ , — старый волшебник откашлялся, — сомнительного поведения, которых вы наняли, используя чрезвычайный фонд Хогвартса для непредвиденных экстренных расходов.

— Да ладно, тот мальчишка-хаффлпаффовец учил первокурсников, у него самого за все три младших курса одни «превосходно». Вот нравятся мне симпатичные отличники со смешным акцентом — за это, если хотите, готов ответить по всей строгости. Первый курс — он скучный и несложный; всё прошло нормально, Диггори остался жив. На прочих же занятиях студенты получили… Полезный опыт реальной жизни.

Старый школьный администратор вздохнул:

— Но три студента сообщают, что на последнем уроке — пятый курс, Слизерин и Гриффиндор — вас замещал… Домовой эльф?

— Ну и что? — спросил Хаус, играя волшебной тростью, в его глазах сверкали искорки. — Домовые эльфы упорно трудятся, не создают профсоюзов, не требуют льгот или премий, даже зарплаты не просят! Я полагал, что только этого вы и хотите от преподавателей.

— Дальше так продолжаться не может, — строго сказал Дамблдор, глядя на упрямца поверх очков. На Хауса это подействовало ненамного сильнее, чем кусок угля на нюхлера.

Обладатель самого блестящего и самого раздражающего разума в мире медицины снова поставил здоровую ногу на пол и наклонился вперёд, опираясь на волшебную трость.

— Послушайте! Вы знаете, и я знаю, что всё это закончится к концу учебного года, меньше чем через месяц. Затем я уйду — и никакие ваши душеспасительные беседы, чтоб им провалиться, мне не нужны. Так что я и дальше буду прогуливать все уроки, кроме седьмого курса Рейвенкло. Кстати, большое спасибо, что собрали почти всех умных совершеннолетних юных ведьмочек в одном месте. А ещё, — его брови резко изогнулись, — дьявол вас побери, изловите наконец этого гадского василиска, покуда он…

Директор подавился воздухом.

— Да ладно! — выкрикнул Хаус, вскакивая на ноги. — Вы что, не знали?! — он резко взмахнул волшебной тростью. — Та мелкая девчонка, как бишь её — лохматая шевелюра, нос в книге? Судя по структуре скелета, вырастет в супермодель невысокого ранга? Руку всё время тянет, аж надоела? По уши втрескалась в мальчишку Поттера? Через пару десятков лет будет заведовать моей больницей, при моём-то счастье? Она! Она додумалась, а ведь ей всего тринадцать!! И теперь лежит парализованная в этом чулане, который вы именуете больничным крылом. Это же очевидно, на неё напали, потому что слишком близко подобралась! Чего вы ждёте?! Чтобы Гарри чёртов Поттер нашёл вашу гадину и в самый последний момент убил её каким-нибудь трижды распроклятым волшебным мечом?!!

Дамблдор трясущимися руками снял очки и принялся лихорадочно протирать их рукавом лиловой мантии мятого бархата:

— Спасибо… За подсказки… Я… Я возьму этот вопрос под личный контроль, профессор Хаус…

Но кабинет был уже пуст. Профессор Хаус ушёл, и дверь за ним только что захлопнулась. У Дамблдора появилось чёткое ощущение, что не пройдёт и недели, как Тайная Комната перестанет быть тайной. Он потянулся за пером и сделал заметку, чтобы Филиус хорошенько проверил, как защищены спальни семикурсниц Рейвенкло. Если его догадки верны, то у декана синего факультета осталось не так уж много времени на постановку усиленных чар.

Небольшая пауза, перо по-прежнему над листом пергамента.

И ещё одна заметка. Убедиться, что общежития девочек закрыты от людей, изображающих старшекурсниц Рейвенкло с помощью оборотного зелья. И от тех объектов, которые обычно регистрируются как привидения. Чему на самом деле учил профессор Хаус, так это умению мыслить нестандартно.

Кстати, в будущем ведь неизбежно возвращение Волдеморта. Как бы убедить этого удивительно грубого молодого человека вступить в Орден?


End file.
